


Footstool

by SpookyBren



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Love, M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBren/pseuds/SpookyBren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli's got a new footstool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footstool

Sauli was sitting in his beautiful wooden chair, with a small couch pillow at his back. He was wearing his favorate red pants and a simple black T-Shirt, exposing his arm of tattoos. Adam was sitting at his feet, on their new furry mat. Lee and Scarlett were sitting on the love seet, and Tommy and Ashley were on the normal lazy boy sofa. They where all just hanging out and talking, enjoying spending time together.

"Sauli, are you just gonna play Angry Birds all day?" Asked Tommy.

"Yep!" Answered Sauli.

Just then Adam got up and stole Sauli's phone and ran away with it.

"Adam! Give it back!" Sauli yelled and chased after him.

Adam ran into the kitchen and sauli followed. Adam held the phone above his head, so his shorter boyfriend couldn't reach.

"Adam!" Sauli wined.

"Whaaat?" Adam said teasing Sauli. Sauli glared at him. "okay, I'll give it back, but, you have to join in and talk to our friends".

"Deal!" Sauli Sauli and Adam gave him his phone, then picked him up and caried him to the den. Adam put Sauli down and he sat back in this chair and Adam once again on the ground. Sauli scooted forward, crossed his feet and proped them on Adam'a shoulder. 

Adam looked at the pair of feet on his shoulder, then looked at his boyfriend. "What are you doing?"

"resting my feet, what does it look like?" Said Sauli. Everyone else bursted out into laughter.

Lee walked back into the room, after going to the kitchen to get some more pop. "Ah, I see you got your self a new footstool. Wish I had a footstool like that!"

"I know it's beautiful! and very comfy!"

Adam smiled. "Love you too babe!"


End file.
